Last Dance
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: An important occasion is ruined due to band responsibilities. How can the night still be made into a memorable one? [Oneshot]


**Last Dance**

Summery: An important occasion is ruined due to band responsibilities. How can the night still be made into a memorable one?

&&&

It was chilly as the night sky darkened everything, from lands to buildings, dirt to tombstones, animals…to a single girl sitting by her lonesome self on the roof of Kong. She sat at the edge, sitting in her various green colored shirt that had the label "Rebel" in dark brown, her holed jeans which were torn at the knees, and usual brown slid-ins. Her back was hunched as she rested her cheek against her hand, legs crossed, watching the view of Kong that was no different than any other night around this time, but it was very different indeed.

This night, her presence had not been planned to be on a roof at home, but in a fancy hall, partying and having fun with those around her age….those whom she had grown her teenage years with…those who shared her high school memories. A heartbreaking sigh broke through the chilled silence, haunting over the already haunted land, stopping even zombies in their tracks. Cold and forlorn tears traveled down the girl's face, slowly falling into her lap off her chin as her eyes stared off into the distance, almost trying to see her friends having fun without her.

Band privileges had robbed her of her memorable night, a tour being booked the exact week of the prom. She wasn't one to throw fits about dances. Parties were parties and she had more than enough to satisfy a teenager, but a senior prom was something very different than _just_ a party. It was _the_ party. Something most high schoolers looked forward to besides graduation. It was a reward for working so hard for four long years. A reward for true dedication…and she was being deprived of it. The worst part was that they had just come back that day, just in time for her to actually go…but there were issues with that.

First of all, she had turned down her date because she knew she wasn't going to be there for the prom. This took true courage to tell him no, since he was the one every girl wanted. Jimmy Mathers was just one of those perfect guys, and he had asked with shyness if she, Noodle Hobbs (adoptive name), would accompany him to the final dance of the year. With held back excitement, she had timidly answered yes, later on, after band arguments, tantrums, and daring threats, had to change her answer to a weary no. This was one strike against that Murdoc Nicalls, the one who had ruined everything.

Yet, the others knew her prom was that week, and still said nothing when Murdoc had made the announcement. No one backed her up, no one tried bribing, nothing…she felt betrayed and let down. Never before in her life did she feel such anger and resentment towards her mates. Second, she had her dress. A beautiful lilac dress, designed to criss-cross over her breasts, having an opening in the shape of a teardrop, connecting at her neck, where it would snap as a collar. Her back would show, and her shoes would give her a good two inches, and she had made sure they were danceable. A beautiful scarf was to keep her shoulders warm in case she decided to head outside for anything, and she hadn't decided a style for her hair, if she was to do one that was different.

It was still short, only an inch longer than the way she used to have it, but an idea at the moment was worthless now. The party should be halfway over, there was no point. She had no date, she had no entrance ticket, and her dress was still hanging neatly within her closet, her shoes tucked away in their box under her bed. The grand disappointment was that she was physically able to go, but mentally unstable to show up. Sniffing sensitively, she pulled up her knees, burying her chin between them with her arms wrapped around, only feeling worse than ever. In her mind, she tried to imagine how it must be like, but failed, knowing the once in a lifetime event could only be lived through, never imagined.

Her mind replayed all the times she, herself, had mentioned the special dance, hoping the DJ wouldn't suck, or wondering what the food would be like. Nothing like Russel's, that's for sure, but it was still fun to imagine. Now…now that felt stupid. She would never know…

Chest heaving, she closed her eyes, a chilled breeze sweeping past her, frosting up the tears clinging to her lashes and pushing her running tears down a different path of her face. Rubbing her face against her arm, she gazed off once again, biting her lip, holding back from a sob. A sudden click scared her, and her shoulders lurched, head snapping in the direction of the noise. If anything, it could've been a zombie, and that would've distracted her from her emotional pain, just a little, but no. It was the tall, lanky, blue headed singer, looking shameful for getting caught.

The girl merely glanced at him, looking away. He swallowed hard, leaning against the roof door, giving a determined sigh. For just a visit, he was nicely dressed: a clean pair of jeans, stainless (for now) white shirt, shined up black and white converse sneakers, and a black blazer to top it all off. He had groomed himself well, holding his arm, gradually ending up beside Noodle, sitting on his hands. She ignored him, too frustrated to take anything besides herself into notice.

"I'm sorry yeh 'ad teh miss tha' dance…" he said quietly, glancing at her. She responded, eyes not moving, "It wasn't just a dance."

"I know…it wos yo' prom…the dance o' the year…the big shindig celebratin' yo' four year sacrifice o' schoolin'…"

He got it.

"I know it ain't fair, love…It wosn't fair at all for you teh miss 'is party for our sake…we all deserve breaks…an' you most o' all, yeh been puttin' in work more 'an the three o' us put togetha'…" he added, yet the girl said nothing as her eyes bore more crushed tears. The singer sighed again, knowing this speech was going nowhere, and he intended for it to end about now. Instead, he rubbed his neck awkwardly, looking down at the graveyard below, "N-now I know yeh were lookin' forward to goin' wit 'at Mathers boy an'…well seein' 'at 'e ain't 'ere an' you ain't over 'ere…uhm…"

Noodle's eyes slowly glanced at the fumbling singer, looking as miserable as can be. He took a deep breath and stood, offering out a hand, "Would you dance wit me?" Noodle's expression slowly molded into a baffled one, "…D-dance…?" she whispered, sniffing her runny nose. Sitting, facing the opposite way of Noodle, he said softly, "Prom night is somethin' special. Not as important as Christmas, but a 'ell lot more fun 'an a birthday. Yeh can't ever make it up…but I still want you to remember 'is as a special night…even though you couldn't go." He wiped away some of her tears, offering his hand once more, and she hesitantly took it, being helped up.

Sniffing, she rubbed her eyes, hiding her face within her hands, "Oh God…I look like a mess…"

"…Yeh don't need teh get fancy teh be beautiful." the singer admitted shyly, his hands sliding to her waist, and she blushed, looking away, arms around his neck. "No music?" the girl questioned quietly, and 2D gazed into her eyes, "Anythin' we'll need will supply." She wasn't too sure of what that meant, but she was definitely feeling better. Her pain was leaving, being replaced by a strange peace, and tranquility. The moonlight shined on them, oddly enough there was some, and the two could almost hear some form of romantic air playing. They couldn't comprehend it too well…yet the beat was to the rhythm of their hearts, and they both heard it.

Very slowly, Noodle curled up against his chest, and 2D wrapped an arm around her back, their fingers lacing in a waltz like way. "Thank you, 2D…I feel…better…" she whispered, cheeks lighting pink in the soft skylight. Clearing his throat, the singer glanced off, "Anythin' for you, love…Now I know I ain't as perfect as the wonderful Jimmy _Mathers_…" he started with a slight smirk, but Noodle rolled her eyes, cuddling up more, dreamily, "Hmmm…I don't want you to be…"

"So…I'm good the way I am?" 2D asked with a smile and Noodle looked up, merely centimeters from his face. "Of course…" Now it was 2D's turn to redden up, the young woman so close to him. He tried not to, but hypnotism took over, her amethyst eyes slightly blocked by her hair, yet they still peeked out at him, shining in the dim moonlight. The girl hardly felt different, already lost in the darkness of his rimmed by the permanent bruising. Hers glittered like bedazzling jewels. His pulled you in like beer to an alcoholic.

He slowly released her hand, brushing away her bangs to gently clear her vision, and her heart fluttered, not understanding why she never felt this way before. She smiled, and he could feel himself shiver with exhilaration, trusting his feeling. They were lost in the motion of their bodies swaying, almost wanting the ghostly music to stop for a moment, giving them a moment to pause, but they slowly neared each other, 2D knowing they were very close when the girl's blinks became slow and gentle, he being able to identify the lighter and darker color in her eyes, and she feeling their noses nearly brushing against each other.

Gently closing her stained eyes, Noodle leaned forward, and the singer froze, nerves overtaking him. Their lips were barely apart when the door slammed open, and as if a shock went through them, they tore away, 2D staring up at the sky holding his arm, and Noodle hugging herself, wiping her eyes from their salty wetness.

"NOODLE ARE YEH-Oh 'ere yeh are!"

She glanced up at the bassist, wondering what he wanted. "I been callin' yeh for ten minutes, woman! Can't yeh 'ear me? Yeh 'ave a phone call!" he fumed, waiting for her reply.

"…who?"

"Uh…" Murdoc ruffled his hair in thought, "Jack or sumat…"

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah, 'at's it. 'e's on the phone. 'e wants teh know if yo' still gonna 'ead teh tha' party or not."

Noodle glanced to the side, noticing that 2D had a gloomy lost expression as he stared off, looking hardly affected by Murdoc's tone. She sniffed, rubbing her head, "Tell him…" she looked up at the bassist, "…that I'm devastated…and I can't go. I have some…things to think about here…at home." Murdoc rubbed his nose, crossing his arms, "You sho'? Yeh bloody put up some kind o' bitchin' about the 'ole deal." Noodle glared at him, daring him to push her further, "Do it."

The bassist sighed darkly, finally realizing 2D was there too, but he ignored this, closing the door as he stomped down the stairs. "…Yeh turned down a second chance?" asked the silent singer, giving the girl a curious look. She nodded, taking a deep breath, "I guess I just realized I don't need a party for the night to be special…" 2D nodded with a shy smile, and almost as if magnets, they were suddenly clung to each other again, lips finally connected. Softly pulling away after a minute or two, Noodle snuggled up against him with rosy cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers. Their eyes matched the stars, their hearts beating in tremendous thuds zombies could only envy, and the night was peaceful, and not so lonely.

&&&

**Author's Note**: _Yes, I'm sorry, but its, yet again, another one shot. XD I dunno, short inspirations, I suppose. I've never written so many in my life…Oh well, I felt this was appropriate since prom time is coming around and that's all I'm hearing my friends talk about. Whatever…This was for Noodle. _


End file.
